


Connection

by academy_x



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, madisilver - background, maxanne - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Anne has things to discuss with Silver, things she can't bring up at a regular war meeting, but when she enters his cabin one night she finds Madi instead who invites her to stay.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/gifts).



> set between the last episode of season 3 and the first of season 4

The door to Silver's cabin is slightly ajar, with light creeping out from the crack. Anne knocks and enters without waiting for a reply. Inside, Silver is nowhere to be seen, but reclining on the bed, naked, is Madi. Anne is immediately moving to leave, her face turning red. She mutters an apology.

"Stay," Madi commands. "You are looking for John, I presume. He will be back shortly."

Anne nods and closes the door. She's wearing many layers, but under Madi's curious gaze, she is the one who feels exposed. Anne pulls her hat further down, trying and failing to hide her blush. She backs up until she hits the wall. Madi smiles, amused.

Madi's skin glows in the flickering lantern light. Anne tries not to look. She tries not to notice the tiny pearls of sweat on Madi's brow. She ignores the way the impossibly dark shadows fall under Madi's soft breasts. Anne stares at a spot on the wall, above Madi's head. The room is cloyingly hot. Madi pulls the sheet around her, covering up somewhat. Anne gets the feeling, it is for her benefit.

Anne doesn't know much about art, but Madi looks like a painting lying there, sheets draped around her. Anne feels an urge to touch her, just to make sure she's real.

"I am curious. What sort of business do you have with John that you could not have brought it up at one of the meetings?" Madi asks.

There's something in her voice the makes Anne want to answer. A commanding edge that takes most captains years to learn.

"It's personal. About Max," Anne mutters. She wasn't planning on saying more, but she realizes that Madi doesn't know who Max is. It's difficult for Anne to comprehend. Max has been such a presence in Nassau. In Anne's life.

"She was my..." Anne begins, then trails off. She didn't even know what to call it when she was with Max. It's only gotten harder.

"Lover?" Madi guesses.

Anne nods. She leans back against the wall. She balls her hand into a fist, nails digging into her skin. Thinking about Max pulls her out of the strange state she's been in, since she first entered the cabin. It isn't pleasant, but it grounds her. She doesn't say a word. She hopes Silver returns soon. She just needs to demand that he tries make sure Max isn't one of the casualties of his war. Then she can leave.

Anne doesn't know how she feels about Max. She avoids thinking of her as much as she can. She just doesn't want her to die. That's all.

Madi must sense that Anne won't say more on the topic because she stays silent, too. Anne appreciates that.

"Tell me something," Madi says, after a while. "Is Nassau worth it?"

"It's just a place," Anne says. "But yes. It's the only place besides the sea I've ever felt at home."

"My mother was always very careful, raising me. I was rarely allowed to leave the camp, but I would sneak off, sometimes, when I could. I would go to the beach and listen to the waves crashing against the shore. It always sounded like freedom to me," Madi says.

Anne isn't sure she understands why Madi told her that. They hardly know each other at all, but Anne thinks that maybe she would like to know Madi. It's a foreign idea. Anne doesn't like people.

Anne yawns. Madi looks up at her, amused, and pats the bed. She bends her legs, making space for Anne to sit down. Anne obliges. She doesn't know what else to do. She sits down on the very edge. Anne can't help but think of what Madi and Silver must have done in this bed. Her hands clench the sheets, fingers digging into the mattress. Her knuckles whiten. Madi looks at Anne with a smile that is far too knowing to Anne's taste.

M adi's body is right next to Anne's, so close. It must be radiating heat because Anne can feel the sweat trickling down her back. Madi moves her leg, and it touches Anne's for a split second. Anne startles and jumps. Madi startles too, and bolts upright. She laughs and moves to sit next to Anne. Their shoulders bump. The sheets have fallen down, pooling around Madi's waist, revealing her breasts and stomach.

"I haven't slept well lately. Can't seem to get used to the sounds of the ship. The swaying. Did it take you long to get used to?" Madi asks.

"Never slept that well on land either," Anne says, shrugging.

"You seem to yawn quite a lot, though," Madi points out, laughing a little.

For some reason this makes Anne blush furiously. She turns her head sharply, away from Madi. A part of her wants to leave. She longs for the feel of cool sea air in her lungs. Another part wants to stay. Anne turns around and looks Madi in the eyes. Madi smiles at her. Anne smiles back.

Madi reaches up her hand, slowly. Anne could stop her easily. She doesn't. Madi runs her fingers through Anne's hair. Anne feels a little ashamed at the state of it. She can't remember when she last brushed it. Madi doesn't seem to mind. Her touch is soft and faint. It tickles a little. Anne can hardly stand it, but she doesn't want to pull away. Instead she takes Madi's hand in hers and grasps it tight. Madi squeezes back and laughs.

Anne is hyperaware of her own body, of all the places it touches Madi's. It makes her skin tingle and buzz. She leans closer. Madi tilts her head as if considering something. Then she kisses Anne. Her lips are soft. The kiss lasts only a second, but it overwhelms Anne. She takes several deep breaths and squeezes her eyes shut. She feels like she's on fire.

Next to her, Madi is quiet. She releases Anne's hand and pulls away. Anne looks over and sees her biting her lip, looking nervous. Anne has never seen her like that. She sends her a reassuring smile. Madi grins back, eyes sparkling once more.

Anne is about to lean in for another kiss when the door opens, and Silver enters. He seems confused about her presence, but not displeased. He nods at Anne, then turns to Madi and beams at her. With each step he takes towards her, Silver is transformed, becoming calmer, kinder. When he reaches Madi, he sinks down and wraps his arms around her. Anne is so captured, watching them, that she nearly forgets why she came. She rushes to her feet, almost tripping over them. Her face is hot.

"We'll reach Nassau soon. When we get there, try to avoid Max becoming one of the victims of your war," Anne says, already halfway out of the door.

"Of course," Silver says.

Madi raises a hand and waves at her. Anne isn't sure if it means goodbye or come closer. Madi looks content and beautiful, leaning against Silver. Their bodies fit together. Anne wonders if there's room for her.

"Thank you," Anne says. "I should go."

"You could stay," Silver suggests.

Madi nods in agreement. Anne flushes deep red and stammers incoherent nonsense. She fumbles with the door handle as she leaves, struggling to close the door behind her.

The corridor outside is dark and cool. Anne ends up standing there for a long time, waiting for her heart to stop beating so fast. She can hear the muffled voices of Madi and Silver. They sound happy. Anne smiles. Her legs shake a little as she walks away. She yawns, exhausted. Right now, all she needs is sleep. Anne has a feeling there will be no nightmares this night.

**Author's Note:**

> there's an au ending to this where anne stayed and had a threesome. i didn't write it but i know in my heart it exists :')


End file.
